


Pianist

by Kythwena



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythwena/pseuds/Kythwena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are different, not smaller, not bigger, just something entirely else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote between February and April of 2007. Very poorly translated and edited today. All suggestions, corrections highly appreciated.

Steady slams, soft quiet moans suppressed by flowing tears. Blood dripping straight into the bleached sink, mesmerizing. Displaced, contrasting the sterile white restroom tiles, a heavy oak drawer just above the tap. The bulkiest teen – Maggie, memory provides, was in swimming team last year up to that horrible accident in which no one believed – with absolute peace of mind and even some satisfaction bashes girls fingers stuffed in a chink of the hideous furniture. The leader of the gang standing slightly on the right with hands crossed but with every passing minute her face turning grayish green, throat bobbing with repressed nausea. First underling, pompously called “the best friend” what facilitate enforcing a total obedience, has slipped into a cabin to empty her stomach. Other girls long gone.  
We could only watch. We've lost control over the victim precisely at the moment when a bucket of swill has slipped from her grip holding it above the head of the leader and probably due to our carelessness landed at her feet splashing only ankles.  
Revenge was perfectly planed. She has hired herself at the school cafeteria to have access to the liquid waste, she knew that all six gather in the first cabin from the window in the second floor restroom for an after third period cigarette. It was simple and in its simplicity brilliant but a few things went wrong.  
For a handful of days she couldn't sleep haunted by the nightmare. She heard Susie saying that she knows everything and it’s all for nothing, that no matter if she does it or not she will be screwed. Worst part of the dream was the emptiness. There was no light, no darkness, no pictures, only voice. Deviating from fierce whispers denying any protests to screams coming from nowhere in particular sometimes there were choruses of laughter. Same dream but always different , nothing was certain. She lost herself, couldn't recall her own name, didn't know where, how long or what she felt was fear. Emptiness swallowed it like black hole.  
By day she was shaken, couldn't make a move herself so we led her hands, stabilize with determination, which was terribly exhausting and consumed all our attention. We weren't able to observe Susie and her gang. We came in contact exactly at the moment when the cabin door opened. Then we realize that Susie is not our creation, that from now on this is not only ours, we felt the strength that we weren't aware of. Pail slipped from our, her hands, but before we lost all control over the pianist we gave her a bit of our venom, want to cause pain both physical and mental. We gave the girl our own cold calculation, as an artist she did not lack imagination.  
We saw the sparkle in her eyes that we loved so much. This gave her strength, ceased tears, clogged sobs. Her mouth curled in a vicious grimace. The drawer still open with a squeal of ungreased rails and close with a crack of broken bones.


End file.
